You Saved Me
by ChimeGloss
Summary: What would it be like if Belarus had saved little Liechtenstein that one night instead of Switzerland?
1. Introduction

_**Chapter one: Introduction~ **_

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

><p>Tears formed in Lilli's eyes. Black spots were beginning to form in them from her lack of oxygen. She now realized she wouldn't last for much longer. All of the hatred that swirled in her heart wasn't toward anyone else but herself. She hated herself for letting this happen. She wanted to scream in hopes that someone would come to rescue her. She waited for the indication that she had lost life but instead, a voice rang out in front of her. At first she could not tell if the person upon her was male or female, but her vision slowly came back to her.<p>

"Hey, are you alright?"

The muscles in Lilli's arms were heavy from the lack of life force, making it hard for her to move. She coughed and began to fall towards the ground. A warm hand caught her and picked her up.

"My, my dear. Let's get you back to my place. You are in pretty bad shape. Just don't die on me now, alright?"

Lilli opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, she started to cry.

"Don't cry now. You'll be just fine. I'll take you to my brother's instead and clean you up. We'll get food and water there also."

Lilli was able to get a harsh, soft "Thank you." out as she fell asleep, trusting she was in good hands.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this so far! I'm new to this fanfiction stuff so please forgive me for mistakes. Short because it's just the intro. Sorry if they are a little out of character. Human and country names will be used.<p> 


	2. New Dress

_**Chapter two: New Dress~**_

* * *

><p>Fear screamed through the air. Lilli's mind had barely awoken before she sensed the agony. Shadows flickered in front of her eyes; colours drained into a thousand shades of black. The sound was only of silence. It was finally a sudden flash of white light within the dream that brought her spiraling back to consciousness. She sat bolt upright in bed, sweaty and shaking.<p>

"_W-where am I_?" she thought as she looked around at her new surroundings. She had been cleaned, her hair had been combed, and she had been put into sleeping clothes. Her stomach growled and she clutched at her tummy. She hadn't eaten in a while. She got off the bed she had awoken on and tiptoed down the unfamiliar hall. She crept down the stairs and walked towards what sounded like yelling.

"Don't be afraid of me, dearest brother! I won't hurt you!"

Lilli recognized the voice and then it hit her. The lady that had saved her. Lilli peeped around the corner and saw her. She watched her as she stood silently by the window, the moonlight accenting her delicate features, and she watched the man across from her, who looked a bit frightened. Lilli took a step forward and the floor board squeaked, causing the lady and the man to look in her direction.

"Oh! Well look who's awake. How do you feel?"

Lilli stood in shock for a moment but then loosened up. "I am fine. Thank you." she replied shyly.

The lady walked over to Lilli and pulled her along to the couch they were resting on. "Your name?"

Lilli thought for a moment. Then she remembered, "I-I'm Liechtenstein."

"How unique. I'm Belarus and this is my beloved brother, Russia."

Lilli smiled at the man, who she now knew was called Russia, and he smiled back. Then she quickly turned her attention back to Natalia. "Thank you for helping me."

Natalia smiled softly. "Not a problem. Are you hungry?"

Lilli shook her head. She was most indeed hungry.

"Dear brother, will you get us something to eat, please."

Lilli saw how swiftly Ivan got up and scurried off to, what seemed to be, the kitchen. Usually he would of gotten one of the baltics to do it, but he wanted to get away from Natalia.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Natalia asked as she lightly stroked the long braided pigtails on Lilli.

"No." she replied quietly.

"Oh. Well my dear, you can consider us your family now."

Lilli couldn't help but smile. She had a family now. "Family?"

"Of course! We'll be heading back to my home in the morning. You'll have your own room and we'll buy you some new clothes."

"T-thank you." was all she could say.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Lilli and Natalia had arrived in Belarus. Natalia gave a tour around her house and showed her the room she would be staying in.

"Make yourself comfortable. This is your room now. I have some business to take care of. I'll be back in about two hours, okay?"

Lilli smiled to indicate she understood and Natalia smiled back and walked away, closing the door to her room behind her. Lilli sighed and flopped onto her new bed. She had recovered pretty quickly. "_A family_?" she thought to herself. She couldn't even remember what her real mom and dad looked like or even becoming a country. If that's what you could call her. She sighed in exhaustion. Yeah, she had just woken up about five hours ago, but yet she was still tired. That's when she thought of Natalia. Why would she save her? Why didn't she just leave her laying there in the street like the rest of the people that saw her did? Not that she wasn't grateful, she just didn't understand. She thought of the cute dress Natalia was wearing today. And the bow in her hair. She had a good sense in fashion. "_I wonder what other clothes she has_."

Lilli got off her bed and walked over to her closed door. She opened it and walked down the hallway towards Natalia's room. She remembered where it was from the tour she had given her earlier. Making sure no one was looking, like anyone would be in the first place, she let herself enter Natalia's room.

"_Wow_." she thought.

Her room was the size of a master bedroom. No. It was even bigger! Everything was nice a tidy and nicely arranged. Next Lilli started toward her destination. The closet. When she found it her jaw dropped. It was a huge walk in closet that looked like it had over ten thousand clothes in it. Slowly stepping in, Lilli observed the clothes.

"_It wouldn't hurt to try just one dress on, would it_?"

But that simple 'one dress' turned into ten. Then twenty. Then thirty. Lilli tried on any dress and skirt she could get her hands on. Finally she found what she called the 'perfect dress'. It was a light purple and white dress. Lilli tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look cute in that dress."

Lilli turned around in surprise and blushed as she saw Natalia standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to invade."

Natalia smiled and walked over to Lilli, "No, no dear. My house is your house. You can keep that dress. I don't wear it anyway."

"Really?" Lilli questioned.

Natalia chuckled. "Yes, my dear. Really."


End file.
